The End
by readergirlhal101
Summary: This is my version or 'theory' of the ending of Pretty Little Liars, I hope you enjoy!


**I'm going to try to be really active on this story, hope you enjoy! (sorry for any mistakes) This is my ending of Pretty Little Liars.**

_I don't know why they need such a big ceremony for her, I mean Mona was in the looney bin for like 4 years. I'm pretty sure the only friends she has are the Liars and the only reason they're friends with her is because she was gonna help them find out who I am, too bad I killed her. _

Hanna and Emily walked up to the door, soon to follow was Spencer and Aria. They all walked in and sat in their usual spot where Alison already sat. They looked at her confused but sat down anyway. Mona's funeral was sad, her parents crying along with what looked like other relatives. When it was over it was relieving, the ceremony was so long that you could have swore people had fallen asleep.

When they were walking out they felt like someone was watching them, but that's how they always felt so they didn't think much of it. They walked to Aria's car, once they got in Hanna spoke, "We need to figure out who murdered Mona. Anyone have any suspects?"

Spencer answered with her theory, "I think Alison killed her, I mean who else would really have a motive?"

"It could have been someone from the old A-Team," Emily said, "but Ali is has a good motive too."

Aria hesitated then spoke "I think it's Alison, she was the one who was recruiting the A-Team, and Mona was helping us find out what really happened to her. I don't think someone from Mona's old A-Team would try to kill her, they'd all be too afraid."

Spencer shook her head in agreement, Hanna did too, it took Emily a minute but she did, "I just don't _want _to believe that she did it."

Spencer being the detective that she is said "We need to find evidence, look in the back of her car or anywhere the body could fit."

"Spencers right, Aria you need to drive us to Spencer's. I'll look in the cars, Spencer and Aria you'll look in the house, and Emily you look around the backyard." there was no protest so Hanna then said "Drive Aria."

Once they were at Spencer's house she went in to get gloves, while Spencer went inside Hanna was going over the plan "If you find any clues take a picture and send it to everyone with the SOS message, once you do that if it's anything major we will come find you."

When Hanna finished her sentence Spencer walked out with gloves, "Everyone ready?" they all shook their heads yes.

"I'll explain the directions to Spencer when we're on our way in," Aria said and Hanna shook her head in approval.

They were all heading to their spots, Aria was explaining to Spencer what to do while they were on their way in.

When Hanna was in the Dilaurentis's garage she started to open the trunks and peer through the windows, she didn't see anything so she sent out a text "**Nothing in the garage everyone keep looking, I'm going to help Emily with the backyard and look for other cars.**"

She walked out and found Emily, she was looking through the families outside garden shed that they never used. As she was walking over Emily looked over her shoulder and rushed Hanna to come over. Once she was over there she helped Emily lift a cloth that was over a car, once the cloth was off she looked through window. When she was looking through the window she saw a couple of hairs that looked like Alison's. They popped the trunk open, Emily let out a little squeak. What they saw didn't really give them any proof that Ali did anything, dried specks of blood, and an overpowering smell of bleach. Hanna and Emily took pictures, sent out SOS messages and said they were gonna help Aria and Spencer in the house.

They were walking into the house when they hear a car door slam, Hanna looked at Emily freaked out. Hanna texted Aria to go to Alison's room and climb down the trellis. When they were both down they all sprinted to the gate of Spencer's backyard.

Once they were in and had sat down on their patio furniture Aria sighed and said "We only found a couple of brown hairs on a black hoodie under Ali's bed, but that really doesn't prove anything."

"Yeah we really didn't find anything good." Spencer added.

"We found a couple of specks of blood in the truck of the car in the garden shed," Hanna replied.

Emily then said, "And the overpowering smell of bleach." she winced.

Everyone looked into the Dilaurentis's house, the only light on in the house was the one in Jason's room. They could see through his window that he was looking for something, he must have needed something for college. Soon enough the light had turned off, another car door slammed, and what must have been Jason's car sped out of the driveway.

As soon as the car was out of sight they all jumped up to go back to the house. As they were walking in they realized the sun was going down, Spencer spoke, "We should all go home. Regroup tomorrow, I'll text you all when I know no ones home and you can come over then. You all are welcome to stay over if you want, I just have to run in the morning. Toby can come over if you guys want him to to help us." They all mumbled an "I don't care" and "I'm just going to go home" Spencer said okay and showed them out.

Hanna was driving home, she was home in just a couple of minutes. She got out of her car and went to the door, no lights were on so she unlocked the door. She closed it behind her and locked it. She felt hungry so she went to the kitchen and warmed up a 'Marie Callender's' pasta and went to watch TV on the couch, when she saw her mom asleep. Hanna felt her head, she was fine. She woke her mom up and said she should probably go to her room so her back didn't hurt in the morning. Her mom shook her head in agreement and they both said their good night's and I love you's. When Hanna's mom's room door closed she turned on the Rosewood news, there was nothing about a murdered teenager so she switched the channel to TLC, finished her meal, and went to bed.

Hanna was woken up from her phone playing "What the Hell", Spencer was calling her. She answered and looked at the time, it was only a quarter past seven. "Hello?" she said.

"Yeah hi good morning, whatever. You can come over whenever now, Aria can't come until one. We aren't gonna start looking until she gets here."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll call you when I'm on my way over. Are we gonna have lunch at your house?"

"Yeah sure, I've got to go now, call me later. Bye!"

"Bye talk to you later." Hanna said as Spencer hung up.

Hanna went downstairs to get breakfast and see if there was anything on Mona in the morning news. After she poured the batter in the waffle maker she turned the TV to channel 6, and there was one of Mona's beautiful senior pictures. Hanna shed a tear or two, seeing Mona after what she saw in the Vanderwaal's house. They were talking about all of the evidence and suspects of who killed her, there was barely anything. She was terrified that it could be Ali, but she had the most motive out of anyone. It disgusted her to even think about Alison, after all she'd done to them.

Suddenly the waffle maker beeped and they stopped talking about Mona. Hanna was so busy thinking about Mona that she didn't notice how bad her stomach was growling. She got the waffle onto her plate and put her berries and syrup on it. She ate her waffle, turned off the TV, and set her alarm for eleven-thirty as she walked up the stairs that so if she did fall asleep she'd still have time to get ready.

As she predicted she did fall back asleep and didn't wake up until her alarm went off. Once her alarm went off she jumped up grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom across the hallway to take a shower.

She jumped out of the shower at exactly twelve o'clock, she ran back to her room to dry her hair get dressed and do her makeup.

Hanna was done getting ready and ten till twelve-thirty, she jumped into the car, called Spencer and was on her way.

She had just pulled up in the Hastings' driveway the same time Emily did, they both got out of their cars and went to the back porch. Once they were there Spencer walked out with sandwiches and lemonade, along with water. Hanna grabbed a water while she was setting down the tray, Emily grabbed a sandwich and so did Toby. She hadn't even realized Toby was sitting there until he reached for it. They all sat down, ate, and talked strategy until Aria got there.

Once Aria was there and had finished her lunch they went over today's plan. Aria shook her head in agreement and off they went.

Once again Hanna was one that was on her own. She had the woods to look around for clues. She started from behind the Hastings' backyard and worked her way over, she was now somewhere in the middle.

As she was looking around the trees she saw something weird sticking out from what looked like a hole, she walked over to the hole. When she looked down her jaw dropped down to the ground. She sent out the SOS message and waited for everyone to come, when they got there they were astonished.

********Cliffhanger! I'll be adding again soon! Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you were able to leave a review!****


End file.
